


Hungover Sex

by Onani-kun (daddieaddy)



Series: Haikyuu!! - One shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddieaddy/pseuds/Onani-kun
Summary: Oikawa decides to try his hand at topping.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! - One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882831
Comments: 1
Kudos: 186





	Hungover Sex

Iwaizumi barely remembered anything from the previous night. He took in the sickening scent of alcohol as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred and his head aching as the effects of the hangover were finally boiling over. Hajime blinked a couple of times, recognizing where he was as the apartment he shared with his long-term boyfriend, Oikawa. His vision was finally becoming clear as he attempted to reach his hand down to rub his forehead, but couldn’t. 

His head quickly snapped up, seeing the bounds around his hands. Iwaizumi struggled against them, cursing his boyfriend’s name under his breath. After all, he knew there was no one else who could be responsible. He attempted to move his feet, then seeing they were roped around the posts of the double bed as well. Hajime struggled for what seemed like an eternity until he fell back defeated, taking comfort in the freshly washed sheets that were now tainted with the thick smell of beer. He decided to peer around the room, analyzing all the details in which Oikawa had decorated. The pictures of the pair spewed pretty much everywhere: the picture of them on their last day of middle school, high school, and even when they had visited the shrine on new year’s day. 

Iwaizumi’s attention quickly averted as he heard footsteps outside the room, this also caused him to snap into a blurred flashback from the previous night. Hajime had remembered getting through the door to the bedroom, mostly being supported by Oikawa, before falling onto the bed and passing out into sweet bliss. The college student had decided to shut his eyes, hoping he would fall back asleep and not have to deal with his horrible hangover at the current moment. Instead, his ears twitched as the bedroom door slowly creaked open, revealing Oikawa as the light came pouring in from the living area.

“Oh, good Iwa-chan~ You’re awake!” Tooru smirked, leaning his slim figure against the wooden frame and admiring his handiwork with the restraints around Iwaizumi’s wrists. 

“What the fuck is this, Shittykawa?” Hajime questioned while struggling once again. Oikawa shook his head as a response, standing from the frame and looking at him. The taller male slowly walked over, running his slender fingers along with his boyfriend’s leg and tapping slightly. Oikawa could feel all the little details as he continued dragging slowly until he reached Iwaizumi’s thigh. He then stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder and analyzing the other male’s reactions. Tooru chuckled quietly before taking a seat on the bed next to him and laying his precious head down onto Hajime’s stomach, humming and tapping along his sternum. 

“What a naughty boy Iwa-chan was last night, trying to take me in front of all our friends…” He remarked, a light blush dusting along his cheeks at the memory. Oikawa stopped tapping and laid his hand flat on the other man’s chest, seeing as the ace’s reaction turned into anger.

Iwaizumi gulped harshly, looking back up to the ceiling and practically gagging at the thought. No matter how drunk he was, he couldn’t imagine outwardly showing affection. It was always the setter’s job in that regard even though he usually disliked when Oikawa did it. “I would never do that.”

“Oh, but you did…” Oikawa used his hand as leverage to lift himself up, straightening on the back before resting his feet against the ground and standing up. He walked over to the drawer on the nightstand that Iwaizumi knew too well except usually the roles were reversed. Tooru deciding to become dominant was a path they had never taken in their relationship until now. The brunet tightened his grip around the handle, pulling it out and grabbing the bag from within it. He placed it on the bed behind Hajime in an attempt to tease him slightly. “I’ll have to punish you for that you know, Iwa-chan~”

“Seriously Trashykawa, what is this?” He pressed again, wrenching his eyes open even though he was puzzled as to when they closed in the first place. Iwaizumi could feel a sudden heaviness on his chest as he looked up to see his boyfriend straddling him, armed with the bag he had gotten from the drawer. Oikawa didn’t reply once again, a smirk widening across his face while he shifted down to where Iwaizumi’s crotch was and ground his hips roughly against him. This got a small moan out of Tooru before he returned back onto the task at hand. He reached his arms down, loosely unbuttoning his shirt to give the other more of an inkling to how the tables were turning against him. 

“Hmm… One second, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa giggled out before crawling off of him and quickly exiting the room. Hajime could hear rustling coming from the kitchen and the subtle sound of the ice machine firing up and dispensing. His eyes widened with shock as he saw his boyfriend return, carrying a small bowl and then setting it down beside his ribcage. Iwaizumi winced as the cold shot through his side causing him to react in a violent thrust away from it. Somehow, his headache worsened at that moment as he felt his brain would explode from his head at any point in time. Hajime’s heart race also increased as the room became blurry again, deciding it was best to close his eyes.

Oikawa crawled onto his boyfriend’s waist again, grabbing onto the ace’s collar and resuming his place in undoing the buttons one again. He dipped his head down as he worked, leaving sloppy wet kisses down his chest that would be sure to leave a mark the next morning. Once the setter finally reached the last button, he flicked it open so the other’s entire chest was exposed to him. Tooru then dipped his hand into the bowl, grabbing a single ice cube and dancing it around between his fingers. He could already tell what a wreck Iwaizumi was becoming just from the hickeys he had left all of a few seconds ago, which encouraged the brunet to continue.

Oikawa slowly lowered his pale hand toward Hajime’s nipple, setting the ice cube on top of it and instantly seeing his eyes violently shoot open and a small wince could be heard. Their eyes met before the other averted them and looked to the side where their window was. The blinds were obviously shut, though Iwaizumi knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t care if the whole world saw them. Oikawa cocked his head as he watched the ice cube melt slowly from the exposure to Hajime’s hot skin. He continued to rub it around before sliding it down toward his belly button. 

Iwaizumi took a sharp breath in as the coldness spread down further, his nipple mostly feeling numb now. He was surprised at how little Oikawa was talking but somewhere deep down he knew that wouldn’t last for long. Another sharp feeling of ice shot throughout him as Tooru had taken another ice cube from the bowl and set it on his opposing nipple. Hajime watched the smug expression on his lover’s face causing his anger to fester again and the need to punch him burning throughout his body. He struggled against the restraints which finally solicited Oikawa to start speaking again.

“So antsy aren’t we, Iwa-chan?” He stated in an almost mocking tone, dragging one of the ice cubes up to his neck and sliding it along the fresh marks Oikawa had created. 

“Oh shut up you-” Iwaizumi’s sentence was shortly cut off by an ice cube suddenly finding its way into his mouth. Oikawa giggled, resting his chilled palms against his stomach and grinding his hips down once more into him. 

“What was that?” Tooru reached over into the bag, rustling around with it for a second before pulling out a pair of nipple clamps. His gaze teasingly went back over to Hajime, pinching the handles to click them together and sticking his tongue out. Oikawa reached down and set one of the clamps around his first nipple, flicking the other one slightly and bucking his hips down. “Look Iwa-chan, you’re doing so well!”

“Oh fuck you,” Hajime breathed out, jerking his hips upward to catch Oikawa off guard. It clearly worked as the taller male moaned out, gripping his nails into the soft skin of Iwaizumi’s stomach. Both of them could feel their pants tightening as the anticipation started building up. Oikawa quickly put the other clamp on and then rested his grip on Hajime’s stomach again, staring daggers at the ace.

“I’ll have to punish you for that too you know…” He dragged off while grabbing for the bag again and pulling out a few items this time. Oikawa laid the tube of lube beside them, also getting a cock ring as well as a small purple egg-shaped vibrator. 

“You are not putting that inside me, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi shakily said, causing the brunet’s gaze to quickly snap to him. A small smirk spread across his cheeks once again as he held it up to the light for Iwaizumi.

“I’m tired of these names and yes I am,” Oikawa said sternly, lingering in front of his boyfriend’s face and planting a soft, almost innocent, kiss against his lips. He pulled back before he could do more and then began to play with Iwaizumi’s hair. He twirled it a bit before starring back down into his eyes with a shiny gloss to them. “Why don’t you try calling me daddy for once?”

“There is no way in fucking hell I’ll call you-” His sentence was cut off once again by Tooru pressing their lips together. This time he decided to deepen it, using all his strength to take dominance but getting cut off by Hajime. Before Oikawa could think, he had moaned once again causing him to snap back to reality and pull away, glaring at his boyfriend and rolling his eyes unamused. 

“You’re no fun, Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined, bouncing up and down on his stomach while appearing like a toddler throwing a tantrum. He decided to continue on, repositioning himself between Iwaizumi’s legs and setting his hands on the waistline of his jeans. Oikawa groped at him through the fabric, watching as Hajime’s face contorted slightly and he let out a low groan. Tooru took this as another signal to keep going and began to undo the button, followed by him unzipping his boyfriend’s fly so slow that it hurt. Oikawa pulled them down as far as he could before the ropes interrupted him causing him to refocus his attention onto the thin fabric that was separating him from Iwaizumi’s length. The brunet connected two fingers together and rubbed it through the fabric, grinning at the other male jerked his hips upward into the sensation.

“Stop teasing me you asshole!” Iwa yelled, looking down and seeing the smug expression that had crossed Oikawa’s face once again.

“If only you would’ve been a good boy for me, Iwa-chan~” Tooru giggled out, continuing to use two fingers to rub against the hard heat radiating from Hajime’s groin. Oikawa moved down and untied the ropes on his feet, pulling both his pants and boxers off in one quick motion. The ace used this opportunity to try and kick at the setter but was quickly overpowered by Oikawa tying his feet back up to the bedpost. The brunet moved back into his position between his legs and grabbed the bottle of lube before squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He snaked his arm down to Iwaizumi’s entrance, encircling it to tease him once again. Tooru ran a single finger up his lover’s burning erection as more and more precum came dripping out of the tip. 

“Trashykawa just do something,” the shorter male jerked his hips up into the sensation but by the time he did, Oikawa had already moved his hand elsewhere. Touching every single part of his boyfriend’s lower half but the thing that so desperately craved attention. 

“I told you, to call me…” Oikawa paused himself, still encircling Iwaizumi’s entrance with his fingers. He waited until the silence was becoming unbearable and plunged his finger into Hajime with an obscene squelching noise. “Daddy…”  
“Go fuck yourself,” Tooru wasted no time in pumping his index finger in and out at a slow pace, watching as the anger washed over Iwaizumi’s face at the realization he was being teased yet again. Oikawa grabbed the cock ring from his side, sliding it over the length and securing it before continuing to pump his finger inside of his boyfriend.

“I would, but I’m too busy fucking you right now Iwa-chan~” Oikawa added a second finger as smoke practically seeped out of Iwaizumi’s ears at the response. The brunet silently giggled watching as the man in front of him started to become a wreck. “Just a little more baby, you’re doing amazing.”

Iwaizumi’s headache pounded further against his skull as he felt his ears clogging up as well. He shut his eyes tightly as the sensation from Oikawa’s fingers began to take over him. He allowed himself to moan out as his boyfriend’s fingers made contact with his prostate, struggling against the ropes to try and cover his mouth. Tooru added a third finger, adding more motions to the mix and slamming against his prostate. He rolled his own hips into Iwaizumi, anticipation beginning to build up in himself. “You’re so beautiful, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime could feel his eyes practically roll to the back of his head as he felt a sudden emptiness. He let out a deep exhale, cocking his head upwards and staring at the ceiling above them. He simply watched as the ceiling fan darted around and around, moaning lightly as he felt something else enter him. Iwaizumi snapped his head down, creating eye contact with Oikawa and furrowing his brows as he watched his boyfriend push the vibrator deep enough inside so that it pressed up against his prostate. He then watched as Tooru leaned his head down to his length, kissing the tip and licking the precum up. The brunet enjoyed the salty taste, accustomed to it after years of being with the man in front of him. He dropped his head down onto it, bobbing his head lightly before grabbing the remote for the vibrator and turning it onto the first level. 

Iwaizumi moaned again as he felt it turn on suddenly, the sensations from so many places at once causing him to become overloaded with pleasure. Oikawa used his skillful tongue to swirl around his length, before popping off of it and wiping some of the semen and saliva off of his lips. “Remember Iwa-chan~ You can’t come until I tell you to,”

“You’re fucking-” Oikawa had clicked on the controller, turning it up and seeing as Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open and released another low moan. Tooru leaned his mouth down once again, taking the entire length this time and suppressing a gag as it hit the back of his throat. Hajime was over his pride by that point, the pleasure overtaking his ego and causing him to scream out something he never thought he would.

“Daddy, m-more!”

Oikawa popped off again, “What a good boy,” he hummed lightly with satisfaction. He licked over his slit to swallow the precum oozing out of it once again before bobbing his head up and down. He swallowed and hallowed his cheeks to create friction, using his tongue to continue and push his boyfriend over the edge. Tooru clawed at the controller, pressing on the raised button to increase the speed of the vibrator once again, the sounds becoming even more audible to both of them. He turned it up again, gripping onto the handle of it and slowly pushing thrusting it inside Hajime. His eyes which were glossed over from pure lust, lit up even more as the sounds of the ace’s moans were beginning to fill up the otherwise quiet room. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were starting to become glossy as well while he started to buck his hips up into the warm heat of Oikawa’s mouth. He swallowed down some of the saliva that was drooling out of his mouth while feeling his climax inching toward him. He wanted to release himself straight into the back of Oikawa’s throat but tried to restrain himself because of the previous orders. “P-please, Shittykawa~”

Oikawa snorted, ignoring the pleads from his boyfriend and continuing to push him over the edge. He smacked Iwaizumi’s thigh roughly, digging his nails into the tender skin to show his dissatisfaction. Hajime winced on in pain, feeling rope burns forming against his wrist from the struggle to grip onto the brown hair in front of him. He knew there was no way in hell that Oikawa would give him permission, this was yet another way he was being teased by his lover. Iwaizumi took the defeat and rolled his eyes, arching his back as he could feel himself building up to his climax. Oikawa didn’t stop there though, he clicked his finger over the raised button on the remote a couple more times until it was finally at the maximum power. He could feel the other male’s body trembling, he turned his eyes to see the Iwaizumi gripped onto the rope and heard the sheets rustling behind him as he curled his toes. Tooru gave him no room to recover, popping his mouth off and licking over the slit again as he heard an exaggerated curse and opened his mouth to receive what he knew was coming.

Hajime couldn’t take it anymore, moaning out loudly before coming directly onto his boyfriend’s face and along with his own thighs. He felt a sense of relief but still winced out with pain and overstimulation as Oikawa had decided to not turn off the vibrator yet. Iwaizumi caught some of the moans in his throat but still contorted his face until he finally felt it stop, falling back and relaxing his whole body. “You didn’t get permission, did you Iwa-chan?”

“You did that all intentionally you asshole!” Iwa practically roared, staring daggers down as he watched the brunet use his fingers to lick the sticky substance off his face. He smirked back at Iwaizumi and moved his head down to clean up his boyfriend’s thighs, licking the sensitive areas with such care and moving his tongue to the tip of Hajime’s length. He giggled cheerfully, swiping his tongue around the tip and watching as it began to slowly get hard again. Tooru moved his slender hand over to the handle of the vibrator and cocking his head as he gripped the handle between his index, middle finger and thumb. Oikawa began to slowly pull it out, agonizingly slow. 

“You’re doing so well Iwa-chan, it’s almost out though for relax for me okay?” He gave a sweet smile upward, glancing into Iwaizumi’s glossed eyes as his post-climax high was glistening off his skin. Tooru kept pulling slowly on the purple toy while not breaking the eye contact. He watched as the expression on Hajime turned from relief to concern. 

“Crappykawa, just pull it out already!” 

“Why don’t you try calling me daddy again…” Oikawa pouted, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s thigh while he continued to ever so slowly pull the vibrator out. He waited until he could see the edge of the toy and smirked slightly while he shoved it back deep inside Hajime and heard the audible moan that he twitched out. “Oops! Looks like we’ll have to try again.”

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” Iwaizumi continued to curse out under his breath, wincing as he felt Oikawa pulling it out at the same speed as before. The brunet finally got it to the edge, chuckling under his breath as his boyfriend jerked his hips upward to avoid it being slammed back inside him. Once it was out, Oikawa carefully removed the cock ring that was now covered in semen as well and moved up to the nipple clamps and quickly took them off. He jumped off the bed and skipped over to outside the bathroom door connected to their bedroom. Iwaizumi rested his head back and heavily breathed out, knowing that this was nowhere near over yet. He could hear the sink running in the next room, looking down to see his own cock starting to get hard once again. Iwaizumi shut his eyes in pain as he weakly winced out. “Oi- Oikawa.”

“What’s wrong Iwa-chan?” He yelled out from the bathroom, noticing the tint of pain inside of his lover’s voice. He had some sense so he opened the cabinet in front of him while he awaited the answer.

“Can I please have some Advil?” Oikawa stared down at the sink as guilt washed over him completely. He tapped the top of his foot down on the tiles before lifting his head back up and grabbing the Advil out of the cabinet. Tooru grabbed some of the foam cups they kept in there and turned on the tap once again, filling it up with water. He waited until it reached the top and then quickly slapped his hand against the handle to shut it off. Oikawa twisted the child-proof cap off the red bottle and shook out two pills onto his hand, closing it and repositioning it in the cabinet. He held the foam cup once again and reentered the bedroom before placing it on the nightstand. Oikawa leaned over and un-tied both of Iwaizumi’s hands, he could obviously tell his boyfriend was not faking the pain due to the sound of his voice and the pure amount of alcohol he saw him consume the previous night. He moved down to his legs and untied them as well, jumping on the bed next to him and cuddling the other male as he helped him sit up.

Oikawa reached behind and grabbed the paperwhite cup, holding out the two pills and setting them in Iwaizumi’s month before quickly holding the cup up and letting him drink from it. Tooru pressed a couple of kisses to his jawline, letting the cup down and putting it back over to the nightstand. Oikawa grabbed the button-up from his boyfriend and yanked it off, him now being fully exposed. He pressed his chilled fingertips against Iwaizumi’s lips, pulling them bottom lip out before releasing it and then smiling to himself. “Don’t think this means you’re out of the punishment… Iwa-chan~”

Hajime groaned, holding Oikawa's clothed body against his own naked one. He nuzzled his head into the brunet’s collarbone, leaving sloppy marks to try and break him before he could receive his end of the punishment. ”Uh uh uh!” 

“Turn around and bring your ass toward me,” Oikawa said sternly, sitting back from the hug and crossing his legs. He used his arms for support as he leaned back on the double bed, keeping a wary eye on Iwaizumi while watching him do as he was told. He gripped onto his boyfriend’s thigh with one hand, and let the other push down on his spine as a silent order before saying it verbally. “You’re doing great, just relax your back for me, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime did it, crossing his arms in front of him and laying his head sideways on it. He could feel the warm hand of Oikawa encircling his cheeks, prepared to slap them at any moment. “You’re so shitty, you know.”

“Shittykawa, Crappykawa, Trashykawa, Assikawa, Loserkawa. Any other names you’d like to add to the list, Iwa-chan?” Tooru rolled his eyes back, obviously asking a rhetorical question. For the first time, Iwaizumi could tell there was a bit of hurt coming off his voice as it cracked at the end. Tooru let his frustration out in a hard slap against the ass of the male in front of him, leaving a bright red handprint and hearing the wince Hajime had cried out. “Now, you’re going to count up to ten. If you mess up, I restart. Got it?”

“Mhm…” It was a small and weak response, the ace really coming to a moment of realization. His ass was still stinging from the last hit as well, causing his eyes to water slightly as he anticipated the next slap. Once Oikawa’s hand made contact with the tender skin of Hajime’s ass, he began to count. “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Five- shit. Six.”

“Uh uh uh, Iwa-chan~” Tooru taunted, laying his palm flat on his arse in front of him and cocking his head to the right. He looked down at his boyfriend’s expressions, analyzing them thoroughly before deciding to restart the count. “You know the rules.”  
Another strike was hit against Iwaizumi’s ass, causing the ace to wince out in pain yet again. He gripped the bedsheets between his fingers and even bit down on them as well before regaining himself and beginning to speak. “O-one.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Four.”

With each spank, the strength of Oikawa’s hits increased. “Five.”

“Si-six.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

“Nine.”

“Te-ten.” 

“Good boy, Iwa-chan!” Tooru praised, grabbing from the bowl of nearly melted ice cubes to soothe the pain he had caused. He could tell he had gone too rough, his anger had taken over him and only came to his senses by the last hit. Oikawa continued to try and soothe the pain, setting his hand down on Hajime’s back and rubbing it. At this point, he could feel his boyfriend’s hard-pressed up against his own which caused both of them to get even more worked up. “Okay now, arch your back for me.”

Hajime did as he was told once again, practically broken at this point. His entire mind was clouded with pure lust and need. Iwaizumi jerked his hips back before he could think, causing Oikawa to giggle ever so quietly. It was only loud enough that Hajime could hear it but, at this point, he didn’t care. The mocking tone Tooru had previously had vanished and the sound of a zipper being undone was somewhat comforting. Oikawa had already taken off his own shirt, struggling with his pants slightly before managing to toss both of them onto the soft wooden floor. The setter then began pulling his boxers down just enough to relieve the stress from his painfully hard erection. He shakily breathed out, pulling them the rest of the way off and moving back over to where Iwaizumi was. Tooru grabbed at his hips roughly before lining the tip up with his entrance. He glanced down at all the marks he had left on Hajime up until this point, smirking lightly as a soft blush dusted the taller male’s cheeks. 

The mental preparation Iwaizumi had given himself before that moment wasn’t enough when he finally felt Oikawa thrust into him. The ace let out another moan, crying out as his boyfriend gave him no time to adjust and ruthlessly thrust into him with no sign of stopping. Hajime felt tears welding in the corners of his eyes as pain soon turned into pure pleasure. He pushed his hips back into Tooru, feeling the tip brushing against his prostate. The setter quickened his pace thoroughly, knowing once he had slammed into Hajime’s prostate by a loud moan that was released by his partner. 

“Oi-oikawa, pl-please.” He pleaded, still tender from the first time he had come. Iwaizumi had grown accustomed to the speed as well, thrusting his hips violently backward to meet the time when Tooru had thrust forward. His mind was gone by that point which caused all of his senses to heighten drastically. The feeling inside him was bubbling over once again, getting closer and closer to his climax with every thrust until eventually…

There was no feeling there at all. Iwaizumi looked back in shock, seeing Oikawa with a smug look on his face. He reached his hand down to get the final movements he needed in order to release his burning desires, but Tooru hit them away, grabbing his wrists and pinning them together behind his back. “No, no, no! What the fuck?! I was so close!”

“If you want to cum, Iwa-chan~ You’ll have to ask me for permission.” The precum dripping out of him was thoroughly coating their bedsheets by this point though neither of them cared. Oikawa waited until the ace was quite a ways from his climax again before starting the thrusting back up. He gripped roughly onto the other’s hips again, the pace quickening mercilessly as he looked for the signs of his boyfriend’s climax. 

“Pl-please Shittykawa.” Oikawa clicked his tongue in anger, pulling out again. He kept the other’s hands in the tight lock behind him, ignoring the pleads coming from Iwaizumi. Tooru waited once again, giving a slight flick to his boyfriend’s cock which was now swollen and red from being edged twice. Even his own was aching to be touched but he ignored it.

“Try again,” He blurted out, pushing back into Hajime in what seemed to become an endless cycle. He knew what Oikawa wanted him to say but something was stopping him from doing it. He looked for loopholes to try and convince him to stop but nothing worked.

“Please let me cum, Oikawa,” Wrong. 

“Fu-fuck you, Kinkikawa,” Obviously wrong.

“I’m begging you please,” Wrong.

“D-daddy,” Iwaizumi hesitated, the tears in his eyes pouring out into the pool in front of him. He pushed himself back into the thrusts, his climax being ignored for far too long at this point. “Daddy, please let me cum.”

Oikawa hummed, stopping. He stayed inside though, flipping Iwaizumi onto his back and using his index finger to make their eyes meet. Tooru finally began to thrust again, smirking as relief washed over his boyfriend’s face. He also wrapped his fingers around Hajime’s length, stroking in sync with his thrust to try and milk everything out of him that he could. “You’re almost there Iwa-chan, you’re doing so well!”

Oikawa caught the signs of Iwaizumi’s fast approaching climax, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. At the same moment, the warm sticky fluid was splattered across both their chests. Though, Tooru wasn’t at his yet, still thrusting at the same pace and sending Hajime into overstimulation. Oikawa seeing the usually put together man in front of him falling apart sent him through the roof, causing him to bite down harshly on the exposed skin on Iwaizumi’s neck and dip his nails into the sides of his thighs while releasing his climax inside of him. Hajime wrapped his arms around his partner, coming along with him for the third time because of how sensitive he was. 

Tooru fell against him, both of their heartbeats pounding against the other and their breathing calming down. He pulled himself out of the ace slowly, his body weight giving out again and falling down to Iwaizumi’s side. Hajime turned onto his side, brushing a few of the brown hairs off of his partner’s face and kissing him tenderly. They stayed like that for what seemed like a while before he pulled away and cupped Oikawa’s face. Both of them slowly shut their eyes, cuddling against every inch of the other’s body. Tooru fluttered his eyes open, looking up. “Hajime,”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flew open at the use of his given name, meeting Oikawa’s glance and relaxing again. There were two situations when Oikawa would use his first name, the first was to show how serious he was in a situation because Hajime barely took him seriously, and the second was to display his affection. He could tell which situation this was.

“I love you.”

The ace snorted and pulled the latter closer into him, kissing the top of his brunet hair and then resting his chin on Oikawa’s head. “I love you too, Shittykawa.”

Iwaizumi expected to be playfully hit but what he received was so much worse; nothing. He could feel his heart tear a bit and Oikawa’s breath hitched as a small sob fell against his chest. Hajime widened his eyes again and grabbed Tooru’s chin to face him, seeing the tears staining the taller male’s cheeks. He didn’t really know how to react but a slice of guilt pained him in that moment as Oikawa weakly said six words. “Please stop calling me that, Hajime.”

“Oikawa, I-” He cut off his own sentence, putting a hand up to his cheek and rubbing circles while a few more sobs escaped from Oikawa. He tried to shake himself off and smile but it didn’t last for long before the tears came back to his eyes. “I didn’t know-”

“I don’t care wh-when you call me it in public. It’s just when you say it when we’re alone that really gets to me.” Oikawa mumbled out, his voice croaking and burying his head into Iwaizumi’s chest. “I’m s-sorry, I’m overthinking.”

Hajime pulled his head up once more, interlocking their lips and trying to do his best to make his boyfriend feel better. He circled his cheek again while deepening the kiss and then pulling away. Iwaizumi kissed his cheek, unintentionally tasting the salty tears which pained him even more guilt. He never knew that Oikawa felt this way because usually his ego would talk for him. He interlocked their eyes once again, his hand still resting on his cheek and rubbed the tip of his thumb over the setter’s soft lips. “Tooru,”

The use of Oikawa’s given name caused him to sob out a bit more since Iwaizumi had barely even said it before. He tried to compose himself and settle his breathing so that he wasn’t hyperventilating anymore. “I love you too.”


End file.
